


All the blood I lost with you

by MalikRuttingAssassinAss



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair only wants his dick, Altair was a whore novice, Altair's POV, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Complete, Cumshot, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malik's only trying to help, Mindfucked!Malik, Pervert!Templar, Voyeurism, Whore!Altair, wounded!Altair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikRuttingAssassinAss/pseuds/MalikRuttingAssassinAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“You think you can take everything from me!? Not just my life as an assassin, my brother, my arm and my happiness, but also my body?! You are obsessed with me, you do nothing but try for my attention and stay here longer than you need to! Why do you do such things, why do you offer to do menial tasks that I can do for myself quite easily!? Why did you come here, there is nothing for you to do in Jerusalem!”</p><p>“You!” I howled."</p><p>Altair, wounded and delirious, cannot help to hold his feelings for Malik any more. No one can blame Malik for his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the blood I lost with you

The threads spread thin within my palm. The frayed end of my red sash seemed to dance behind me as I ran across rooftops and soared downwards from vast towers, but now it lay torn within the creases of my hand. Funny, I should have been more concerned about the blood cast out from my guts and flung across the alley I now found myself sprawled within. The guards thought me dead. . I had been cornered within an alley and had turned to meet a spear pressing against my body. The sickening smirk that spread through the Captain’s face as his spear sank home within my guts sent a shudder of familiarity through me. I must have met the same face my victims had seen as I plunged my blade within their flesh. Oh the irony.   
I had allowed my confidence to cloud my judgement. I enjoyed the chase far too much to realise they were leading me into a trap. I truly thought all guards stupid. I could run away, hide in a haystack, blend into a group of scholars or simply sit on a bench with people at my sides and they would lose my scent, but they had deliberately curved my path away from such things, and I had been too arrogant to notice.

I pressed my palm back to my ribs, a soft hiss escaping me at the pain now threading both on the surface and deep within my chest. How long had I been lying there..? I couldn’t remember. My focus kept drifting, my world spinning and my stomach turning over and over. Allah, don’t let me die, not here; I continued to say to myself. I could taste the blood on my tongue, my lips, dripping down my chin and pooling into my hood to stain the white fabric crimson.

After twisting his spear within the confines of my rib-cage cruelly, the captain had laughed and tugged it free with a meaty, wet rip. My flesh had been torn free and hanged from the tip of the spear. The thought of needing that piece of me that had been impaled on the spear didn’t cross my mind until it was flicked to the floor and stamped into the dust. A cry had burst forth from my lips as blood sprayed from the wound. It flicked up the walls and down the front of the captain as his men laughed maniacally behind him, revelling in the bloodshed.

“He is as good as dead!” The captain roared as he bent and wiped the tip of his spear against my robes. “Look at him, collapsed on the ground like a beaten dog.” The man had pressed his forehead to mine and clutched my cheeks tight. His breath stank against my lips and nose. “Go on, beg and whimper like the half-breed sand nigger you are.” He sneered.

The guards seemed quicker to underestimate me then I had of them. My blade slide out of my bracer as my hand clasped the man’s neck. A thick spray of blood covered my nose, lips, chin and neck as the Captain’s neck ruptured under the pressure of my blade. The blood was thick and warmed my exposed flesh as I pushed the man away from my face. He slumped over, twitching and gurgling across my thighs, my strength too little to push him clear away from myself. 

The Eagle of Masyaf, pinned from weakness and a corpse over his legs, wings clipped from injury. The guards had visibly deflated from having their Captain brutally murdered. I must have looked a sight. Blood splattered across my front, warm and trickling over me as I fixed my eagle-like glare to the … boys, I supposed. They could be no more than that. Their voices had cracked as I drew my short sword from the sheath on my back. 

“Come closer, child.” I hissed to one, baring the blood on my teeth to the boy who stood the closest to me. He paled and stepped back swiftly, sword shaking hard in his hand. “No no, closer…” I reached forward with my hand, fully expecting the child to either ignore it or chop it off. The boy had shuddered and shook his head, his sword rising to point at me. 

“Assassin.” He squeaked. “I will not fall for your tricks! We will finish the work of our Captain and kill you!” It seemed the boy had some balls after all. The boys had approached soon after the outburst from the closest, swords or daggers pointed to me at all sides. I had kept an eye on the tips of them to check they didn’t get too close. My hand reached out and snatched up the spear left resting against my thigh with the Captain’s corpse. I thrust it up towards the boy to my left, backing him against the wall behind him with it. 

“Leave now and I will spare him.” I growled. It was a long shot, and I highly doubted it to work. But the boys had stilled immediately and focused their eyes on the spear tip pressing into their comrade’s neck. They were obviously friends, probably from childhood, which was going to work to my advantage.

“Fine. Then he dies too.” I sighed and tensed my arms on the pole of the spear. A cry erupted from one of the boys and he dropped his sword.

“Please, Assassin! Please don’t hurt him, we will leave!” The boy who was screaming was wearing a bow and arrows on his back, but he obviously hadn’t had training since he hadn’t thought to use it. I gave him a look before shaking my head. 

“I do not believe you.” I muttered and prepared myself to push the spear through the boy’s neck. He whimpered loudly at the extra pressure and dropped his dagger.

“We promise!” Another boy cried. This one had a different accent. Irish, if I had to guess. 

My eyes flicked to the group before I had pulled my spear away. The gang had scattered, dropping their weapons and warning each other to never work as soldiers again. I had felt the relief and victory, but then the true extent of my injury had reared up and reminded me just how fragile I truly was.

And that was how I found myself pinned, bleeding and pale in a darkened ally. Anyone who had passed the mouth of the alley had either not looked in, or hadn’t been able to see me through the darkness. My blood ran in thick ribbons from my body, snaking into the dust and meandering off to the light of the city away from the passageway.

I vaguely heard people muttering about it, wondering what had happened.  
“Probably someone is sacrificing a goat. Do not worry yourself.”  
“Perhaps a pair of dogs had a fight.”

I couldn’t stop the smirk that graced my scarred lips. People were so quick to point out you were an assassin, scream for the guards when you knocked the pot from their heads, but when the blood from your own guts was leaking out into the main walk through of the bazaar, apparently, that wasn’t worth their attention. A dry chuckle escaped my lips. 

I was going to die.

A sharp pain in my guts had me give a loud wail of pain. I couldn’t breathe, my world span, my eyelids felt heavy and with a silent moan of defeat, I allowed the darkness to take me.

Al Mualim would not be pleased. 

***

It must have been sometime later that I finally awoke. The first thing I felt was the moist press of cloth against my wound and a quiet request for me not to move. I had to move, I was still in the alleyway, I was still in danger of being found and butchered by the guards, I was still in need of help.

“Stay still.” The voice demanded again. I gasped as the cloth pressed harder into me, into that wound the spear had ripped open.   
“Cannot… need… bureau-” My voice rasped. “Please-”  
“Altair, it is alright, you are in the bureau. It is me, Malik.”   
“Malik!” I cried as the cloth pressed with vigour against my belly. 

“You idiot, I had just finished stitching it shut! I told you to stay still!” The punishing bite of Malik’s voice never felt so good. “Novice, why is it so difficult to do as you are told!? It is so difficult for you to listen!?”

“Malik.” The smile on my lips surprised even me. I had been grinning like a child the second Malik’s soft voice told me to stay still. “Malik…” I repeated over and over, saying his name like a mantra, like it would keep me grounded through the pain tearing up from my gut. 

“Yes, Altair, I am here.” His voice was gentler now, like he understood why I was reciting his name. It was calming me. And that was all Malik wanted me to do right then, be calm. “I have done what I can, but you must preserve my work until your wound has healed, this means, you must rest.” I opened my mouth to argue, but stilled as a single finger rested across my lips, pushing them shut against my teeth. “I will hear no dispute.”

I released a hot breath against Malik’s finger, my hand absently moving to cover the bandages and gauze bundled around my gut. I could smell the blood in the air and it could be no other than my own. I had been washed clean. I could still feel the tingle in my skin from Malik scrubbing at the dried Captain’s blood encrusted over my face, neck and chest. My whole body tingled, showing the rafiq had been thorough in his cleansing. 

“Malik…” I breathed against the finger now resting across my opened lips. Clouds rolled across my vision, my head rolled back and a gasp escaped sharply at the pain ravaging my body. “Please…”

“What do you need, brother..?” 

“You.” I replied quickly. 

Malik visibly stilled, drawing back and fixing me with a cautious look. 

“You have me. I am here, I am helping you, what else do you need of me..?” 

“You!” The desperation tore from my lungs as my hands gripped into his robes tight enough to tear its seams. Malik let out a gasp as the navy blue cloak tore open down his back, but I paid not mind to it. I could not control my body. I had lost myself to this insanity racking my mind. I was somewhere behind the rolling clouds of insanity, obscuring my consciousness from being able to control myself. I knew what I was doing, but had no hope in helping it. 

My body, naked and battered, refused to answer my demands for cooperation. It moved on its own volition, reaching out and grabbing Malik’s hair and neck. 

“Altair, stop this.” Malik breathed, his tone soft, confused, yet stern. I gently pulled on his scalp and lowered the man to meet face to face with myself. “Brother..?”

“Don’t say a word…” My lips met his and tasted the muffled words which blurted from the other’s mouth. I grasped his hair tight and arched my back from the floor I lay upon. He was still, tense, though shaking slightly. I deepened the kiss, paying no heed to what he thought as my cock stirred between my thighs. 

What was this, what was happening to me?! I couldn’t continue this, this was not me and I was committing a terribly wrong against my own principles. I was forcing myself on Malik and I could feel how he twisted and shuddered within my grasp, desperate to get away. He bit at my lips and tongue viciously, but that did nothing against my lust as I rolled over him and pressed harshly between his legs, hands grabbing and ripping apart his robes as he wailed in anger.

“Do not tell me what to do! Get off of me, you stinking camel shit!” He roared as my teeth assaulted his neck.

I suppose it wasn’t so much as being controlled by another being than another emotion altogether. Like losing your self-control and hugging someone from happiness or bursting into tears. My problem was that I was forcing myself upon, and molesting the one person I had been so happy to see since my… adventure with the Templar Captain and his novices. God knows what he thought of me as I shoved Malik’s hand above his head and sunk down to bite at his nipples. 

It mustn’t have been good thoughts as Malik cried something vicious about my mother to the ceiling. His thrashing started anew and I was forced to sit over his thighs to keep him from bucking me off. With all that incessant bucking, I found the man was inadvertently grinding himself against my ass. I seethed and pushed back, a sharp breath escaping me. 

“You want to fuck me, do not deny yourself that pleasure.” I moaned as my head rolled back. Nothing but a shaken whimper came from below and soon I felt that bucking stop, replaced with shallow thrusts against my backside. A fierce blush stained my face as I rutted shamelessly against those thrusts. 

“Not like this…” 

My movements immediately stopped. I allowed my fingers to slide off from Malik’s exposed, muscular chest and to his cheek. His eyes snapped open at the gesture and I leant down to kiss into his lips. I controlled the urge to just fuck him with my mouth, to stick my tongue down his throat and savour the choked noises he would make. He responded almost immediately to the softer attention to his full, kiss-bruised lips. I could not deny my addiction to his body as my fingers scratched lightly down his pectorals and belly. They started to work on Malik’s breeches, pulling the laces apart and tugging them free from under his rear. 

“How would you like this committed..?” I whispered, my hand grasping Malik’s mostly flaccid penis in my palm. 

“Y-your wound, it is bleeding again~”  
“To hell with my wounds!” I growled.  
“But you are bleeding over me! Do not be such a novice!”   
“Then ignore it like I am.” 

Malik shuddered harshly as I squeezed him tight between my fingers. He watched with annoyance as I smirked and repeated my earlier question.

“How would you like this to be if ‘not like this’.” I murmured, only a mere inch over his lips. He sighed and I could smell that beautiful, fresh scent of tea on his breath, so much unlike that Templar Captain before, where it stank of liquor and unwashed prostitute vagina. I grimaced at the thought of how that particular smell got there. 

“This needs to be slower. Allah, you stuck your hand down my pants before even asking permission.” Malik scowled and watched carefully as I settled back to sit across his thighs.

“Are you so much of a woman I have to ask permission to touch you? You behave like some noble virgin.” I chuckled and slid back against the floor, never minding the pain it caused as my stitches further stretched and ripped at the flex. “Open your thighs more. I do not want to be choked by your knees as well as your cock.”

“Graceful Allah, you have not a shameful bone in that body of yours!?” Malik cried and sat up on his elbow. “Get back up here!” He snapped. I did as I was told and left his half-hard cock where it stood. My nipples brushed against Malik’s as my hand pressed against his stomach and helped me retain balance as I leaned forward, our noses brushing. 

“I wish for nothing but to pleasure you into an orgasm you will never forget.” I whispered and leant forward to push my lips against the rafiq’s. But Malik pulled back and pressed his hand to my wanting mouth.   
“You are delusional.”  
“You are trying my patience. If you do not give me what I want, I will find it elsewhere.”  
“Then go.”

I hesitated. The smirk was on his face the second I took the time to blink.   
“What makes you think you are entitled to my body, Altair? You are the one who mutilated it so badly…” I shuddered as his fingers ran up my cheek and gently curled around my ear. “Do you believe because you have disfigured it, you are in possession of it?” A sharp hiss escaped my lips as Malik grabbed me hard around my cock and squeezed it painfully. “Perhaps I should chop something off from your body to settle the differences, aye?” He snapped.

“Malik, this has nothing to do with your arm, I didn’t ever bring it up!” I growled and reached down to try and pry Malik’s grip from my cock, but he simply tightened it further. “Malik!” I cried.   
“You pathetic novice...” He snarled and gave a sharp tug. I choked and crippled down against Malik’s chest, fingernails digging into the flesh their and leaving a trail of sore, red marks.

“You think you can take everything from me!? Not just my life as an assassin, my brother, my arm and my happiness, but also my body?! You are obsessed with me, you do nothing but try for my attention and stay here longer than you need to! Why do you do such things, why do you offer to do menial tasks that I can do for myself quite easily!? Why did you come here, there is nothing for you to do in Jerusalem!”

“You!” I howled, giving one shameless thrust into Malik’s weakened grip from the shock of my answer. “Fuck, I’m here for you! Yes, I am obsessed, I have been for years! I want to be with you, to touch you, to love you and do anything I can for you!” A splutter interrupted my confessions, before I caught my breath and continued. “I try to do my best to impress you, to make you pay attention to me and grasp any approval you offer me…” 

“You are sick~”  
“Be that as it may, but it changes nothing.” I grasped Malik’s cheeks, panting, heaving my tired body to level my gaze with the man. He relaxed his hand around me and began to stroke my length with what felt like a sign of acceptance. “You drove me to this sickness…”

“By doing what..? Minding my own business and working quietly behind my desk..?”

“Yes.”

“You truly have some odd fetishes, Altair.” The tender smile gracing Malik’s lips now was quite alien. I didn’t know how to receive it, all I knew was that he was accepting me, my sickness, my obsession with him, and that was all that mattered. 

“Only towards you.” I muttered and took my hand away from Malik’s around my cock, before it lay against Malik’s thigh behind me. The other hand made its way under myself and found Malik’s cock. 

“W-what are you- Allah, Altair, you will hurt yourself!” Malik cried as I forced the head of his cock inside myself. I let out a hiss and bucked my hips upwards, enjoying the burning sting that erupted there. Oh the pain was pretty good. I had always had a thing with pain. Maybe it was the whole situation with when I first lay with a man.

 

A Templar guard had torn my clothes open with his sword, gouged his sword across my bared chest and blood had spilled over us both in the scuffle.   
I had travelled all the way to the outskirts of Jerusalem to find this one man. Not only was he a Templar, but he had been taking women from Jerusalem to sell as slaves or prostitutes or both to other countries. Some women had been mere girls. And some had been from Masyaf.

He had gotten close to me, pinned me to the cliff face I had found him next to and leaned his face in until I smelt the wine on his breath. 

“What’s this little half breed doing in my territory?” He had asked no one in particular. I groaned and coughed against the flat of the bastard sword pressed against my throat, my hands shooting out and scratching at the man. I was still a journeyman at the time, no hidden blade to put through the man’s throat. He looked me up and down and saw my body under the shredded mess of bloodied robes. It must have been a fetish of his. He grabbed my tattered red sash and thrust his sword into the sand stone cliff half a metre above my head. He tied my hands and the sash onto the sword and began to ravage me.

His large hands pinned me further to the coarse rock and ripped the remnants of my clothes free of my body. I wasn’t scared, that I could remember. My teenage body was fiercely overrun by hormones and what were strange urges to me, and this Templar was feeding them quite nicely. 

I would get what I needed from him and be done with him.

His hands found my breeches and tore them from me, groaning in delight as he pressed his groin between my naked thighs. 

“You love this, you rat.” He growled. I simply allowed the comment to roll from my back and opened my legs wider, using my upper body strength against my bound hands to lift my legs and squeeze them around the Templar’s waist.

“You wear too much.” I had whispered, throwing my head back against the rock as the Templar grasped my hard cock and squeezed tightly. 

The man listened, stripping off his robes, chainmail and weapons, though, like me, left his boots on. I groaned, trying to nudge the helmet off his head with my nose, but he pulled away. 

“You keep your hood, I keep my helmet. It makes things simple. I don’t need to remember your face, do I assassin? And I don’t want you remembering mine, either.”

“What if I wish to kiss you?” I had moaned, lifting my hips so his cock slid into the cleft of my ass. 

The Templar laughed, before sinking himself deep inside me on the first thrust.

I remembered I had bled for days after that on my return journey to Masyaf.

But I had let the Templar continue living, the man I was sent to kill, but wound up having rough sex with instead. I didn’t feel even a drop of remorse for letting him go. The sooner those women, who crowded me, stated they were “Poor, sick and ‘ungry”, were gone, the better, in my opinion. 

“He had died a happy, sated man.” I had told Al Mualim. But I had lied. The blood on the feather I handed to him, it was my own.

 

“Ugh, Malik, I’m going to come!” I cried, my hips rocking furiously over the rafiq. The memory of my first lay had added to my pleasure, Malik’s stroking and squeezing fingers only pleasuring me more so and finally, his cock buried deep within me topped it all off. 

“As will I..!” Choked the Dai. I moaned in relief and frustration as that hand left my cock and grabbed my hip, giving me the incentive to move faster and squeeze tighter. Malik’s head thumped back against the cushions and his eyes rolled back to gaze upon the night sky through the lattice. I gave harder rolls of my hips, whimpering and arching my back as my gaze followed Malik’s upwards. I felt a chill run down my spine to find a figure looming there, watching. His arm moved in a rhythm, but I couldn’t see clearly what it was doing as the figure was a silhouette in the moonlight. 

A fierce heat blossomed in my gut. To be watched by a stranger as I lay with Malik for the first time, it felt intrusive, yet exciting at the same time. Perhaps I did have some … odd fetishes..? 

“Uh, God!” I cried and reached down to grab myself tight, Malik’s grip having left me a long time ago. I didn’t want to come just yet, so I gripped my base tight and rocked back harder on the man below me. My eyes went skyward again and found the voyeur still there, arm still moving rhythmically and I was almost certain he was pleasuring himself, or loading a cross bow over and over in slow motion. I wasn’t too sure.

“Y-you are so t-tight!” Malik groaned passionately. No doubt he had caught sight of the voyeur as well, and like me, he also enjoyed the fact he was there and was putting on more of a show for the man. 

My eagle vision suddenly made reality hit home as it flickered on. The man shone a bright red. A Templar Captain. In my second sight, I could see the whites of his robes, the shine of his helmet and the bright red Templar cross with more clarity. 

But then, for a fraction of a second, that fire of red flickered to blue, then gold, then blue again, until settling in an off-purplish colour.

No.

The Templar from all those years ago? Here?

I threw my head back and cried out, pulling the hand away from the base of my cock as I concentrated on my pleasures again. 

“Ugh, that feels so good, you have no idea.” I whimpered as he began grinding with ferocity only Malik could achieve. I bit my lip and ground back, the tip of his cock pressing harshly into my prostate. I bowed and cried out, tears sliding from my eyes in sheer pleasure. 

I wanted to scream Malik’s name to the heavens, but with the Templar somewhere between to hear my cries, I decided disclosing Malik’s name was a pretty bad idea. So I screamed something that I truly meant. 

Something that was far more personal than a name, if that was possible.

“I love you!” I sobbed as I allowed my orgasm to claim me. My spine arched considerably, my cries draining my lungs and muscles squeezing and cramping at the exertion, but it felt amazing.  
I cried through my pleasure, letting out choked sobs as my hands clamped over Malik’s knees behind me. My mouth open in a shriek, I felt salty drops hit my tongue. My eyes flew open and found the voyeur’s silhouette in similar arched position. He had found his release, and like I remembered, he was still a sadist, aiming for my face through the lattice. 

And he still tasted as foul as he had before.

“You idiot!” Malik growled breathlessly. A loud moan left me as I felt the harsh surge of heat fill me within, resulting in me almost missing the softly spoken words of the rafiq between my thighs. “You fucking idiot, do not say such words you do not mean…”

“But I do mean it…” I whispered as I settled against him, my hips still rocking gently to draw any last strands of pleasure from both Malik and myself. “Allah, I mean it with every fibre of my body.” I shared a small glance upwards and found the man gone. I had hoped to catch him before he fled, but I soon realised I didn’t have the willpower, nor was I too bothered at that point.

If only the Templars knew all they had to do to stop me was to coax me to orgasm, then I would not have been able to lift a finger against them cutting my throat, let alone a sword. 

“No. You say this because you are far too sated to think properly. You are losing too much blood, get off of me, Altair and let me fix this~”

“No… Leave it…” I whimpered as Malik rolled us over and pulled himself out.   
“Oh yes, of course, Novice. I shall simply ‘leave it’ and allow you to bleed to death on my beautiful cushions. Yes, let us see how well that goes, shall we?” Malik scoffed and got up with a quiver of his knees. 

I was tempted to watch him padding over to his desk butt naked, but my energy had been sapped, and my consciousness along with it. 

That fine, pure-bred Syrian ass drifted into the darkness now appearing across my vision. I let out a soft chuckle when the man bent down to search his medicine chest, before I was falling deep into the abyss.


End file.
